The Earth Never Swallows You When You Want It To
by Emono
Summary: Cody and Ted aren’t Priceless anymore, they’re The Legacy. And Randy’s going to do whatever the hell he wants with them. WARNINGS: slash, dark shades, ownership, non-can, Legacy warning enough , spoilers for AUG 31st RAW episode Dusty Rhodes as host


**Title**: The Earth Never Swallows You When You Want It To  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Codiasi, hints of Candy and Randiasi  
**Summary: **Cody and Ted aren't Priceless anymore, they're The Legacy. And Randy's going to do whatever the hell he wants with them.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Spoilers for August 31st _RAW_ episode, ownership, angst, a couple shades on the dark side

* * *

Yes! They did it! Legacy (once again) tricked John Cena into the ring by himself and took him out. DX too when those old bastards tried to come out and stop them. With a small assist from his dad, Legacy stood tall and proud in the ring with the bodies of their fallen opponents littering the canvas. At their feet, defeated and humiliated. Cody couldn't help but hug his dad, slapping him on the back and whispering about how it felt so right to be in the ring with him.

His father was positively glowing, proud and content to just be in a real ring again and not commentating. The young Rhodes forced himself to release his father, walking over to give his lover a quick squeeze as well. Ted was grinning too, pleased and caught up in the moment.

But when that expression crumbled into fear, azure eyes staring off over his shoulder, Cody had to turn and see what the commotion was about. The fans were screaming, losing it, and soon the young man knew why.

Randy RKO'd his father right there in the ring.

Dusty's head smacked off the ring hard, showing that it had been done without mercy. Randy jumped right back up, fierce and serious. He turned his back on his boys, gathering himself together.

"Dad?" Cody touched his shoulder, almost afraid to move him "Dad!"

His father was out cold.

Cody stood up, a potent mix of ire and fear inside him. He was torn completely between the two, jerking toward Randy like he was going to charge him. Tears stung his eyes, face pulled in absolute misery. He couldn't attack Randy, he couldn't…but God, did he want to. All the forced touches, all those stolen kisses that made him sick, kicking Ted in the skull, and now _this _of all things with his brother and mother watching at home, no doubt.

"Look at me!" Cody screamed, demanding anything from the other man.

Orton continued to glare down at Cena, ignoring him.

Cody screwed up his eyes, giving an animalistic scream as he racked his nails through his dark hair. He looked down at his father's unconscious body, breath hiccupping in his chest. He clenched his fists and screamed again, turning and giving his lover a pleading look.

Ted was standing there, stunned, hands folded behind his head like he was thinking of just covering his ears and wishing it all away.

Didn't they all think that?

It's amazing how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to.

Cody slowly backed down under his leader's poisonous stare, leaning against the turnbuckle for support. They barely kept him upright, and he tried his hardest not to cry. He bowed his head, not daring to look The Viper in the eyes. He gave his submission, sensing his lover's eyes on him as well.

The fight everyone wanted, Cody Rhodes vs. Randy Orton, wouldn't happen tonight.

The cameras filming _RAW_ shut off, cutting out the live feed.

As soon as he was sure it was over, Ted went to his lover's side.

"Come on, Baby-boy" Ted whispered, urging him with firm hands towards the steps "Let's get out of here."

Cody nodded mutely, grateful to have Ted between him and Orton at the moment. The blonde led him up the ramp, a soft hand resting at the base of his neck. It was a gesture of protection, of love, and it kept him from breaking down completely.

x**L**x**E**x**G**x**A**x**C**x**Y**x

Ted got him to The Legacy's locker room, giving him the privacy he craved.

"That wasn't right, that wasn't _fair_" Cody seethed, stripping off his elbow brace "My father's too old to be in a ring, let alone…did you see that?! Randy broke kayfabe, he knocked him out! Who knows what kind of damage has been done to him? He could've broken his neck!"

"Codes-"

"Don't act like that cutter wasn't real! My father had no idea what was about to happen!" Cody whipped around, righteous anger fading.

His Ted…his beacon of light in all this muck they called "The Industry." Ted was shining with sweat and body oil, panting, still in black trunks and _The Legacy _t-shirt. He looked so out of place there in the common locker room, especially with that brokenhearted look on his face.

Cody looked down at himself, //_We_ don't belong here, not like this.//

Cody choked, "Why are we doing this to ourselves, Teddy?"

"Now, Baby, don't start that again" Ted pleaded "Ya know it's all just a storyline."

"Everyone hates us" he sniffled, trying not to whine like a child.

"It'll be over eventually" Ted cooed, running his palm down his lover's arm "We'll be able to break off Legacy soon. Then it'll just be us again, I promise. We'll make a name for ourselves, show our dads…"

Ted trialed off, watching the tears pool in his lover's bright cerulean eyes, "…I'm sorry…"

"I hate this, I hate that we've backed ourselves into this fuckin' corner" Cody scowled, leaning back against the locker and wincing at the bite of cool metal against his bare flesh "And I hate _him_."

"I know" Ted sighed, breath cutting short when he saw the wetness on his lover's cheeks "Don't cry, Codes, _please_."

"I-I…" Cody dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to stop the tears. In an instant, strong arms were wrapped around him and familiar lips were kissing away his tears. Cody buried his face in his best friend's neck, trusting Ted not to judge him as he started to cry. Tears flowed freely, but he kept his sobs quiet and less than sobbing full-on like a woman.

"Don't cry, Baby-boy" Ted let the younger man wrap his arms around him, not caring about the tears when all his concern were for his boy's safety "Yer too pretty 'ta cry."

Some of Cody's sadness melted at the comforting tone, the sweet words like balm. But he couldn't be healed so easily with this barb, and his anger wasn't ready to burn out just yet.

"That was my dad! How could he do that?!" Cody cried, voice muffled in the slick skin of his boyfriend's neck "In front of _everyone!_ All those people saw The Legacy Bitch bow down and submit…like always…"

Ted gave a sigh, and Cody knew exactly what he was going to say, "You're not-"

"Don't say it like it's nothing, don't you dare pacify me" Cody composed himself, speaking into the blonde's ear at a rasp "He struck down my father, a man I respect…the man who raised me. I love my dad, Randy knows that, and he still-"

The door swung open, bouncing loudly off the wall. Plaster chipped and rained down onto the floor, Randy sauntering inside like he had just won the keys to the McMahon mansion. His eyes raked over the two younger men, a look twisting his features as if he had tasted something rather bitter.

"Cody" Randy shut the door, walking over to the other end of the lockers "Come here."

Ted slowly released his lover, a stony expression on his face.

"Codes" Randy purred in a sugar-sweet voice, raising a hand and crooking a finger at the younger man "Come."

Ted gave the brunette room to move if he wanted, but sensed the tension in the young man, "Cody…"

Cody gave in. He slowly scooted down the row, away from safety and towards evil personified. Unsure, afraid, and hating every second of it…he stepped closer to his leader. Priceless held it's breath in unison, expecting something horrible but not knowing what.

Once Cody was in distance, The Viper struck.

Randy's hand curled around his throat, pulling him in and slamming him against the locker. He pinned the slighter man down with his body, easily covering his squirming form.

"Randy, no!" Ted stormed over, ready to grab the man "This is uncalled for!"

"Back off, DiBiase" Randy spat, venomous eyes falling on him "Or do you need another reminder of just who's in charge?"

Cody remembered this. He remembered the match he had lost, and afterwards Randy had taken it upon himself to smack him around a bit and tell him he had to get better or else shame Legacy (and Orton wasn't having that.) Well his precious Teddy (his lover, his best friend) came to his rescue, screaming at Orton that he couldn't treat them like that and to _get your fucking hands off him right now_!

Randy didn't take that very well. In fact, he got so pissed, he handcuffed Cody to one of the benches before proceeding to beat on the blonde. Ted had fought him off for as long as he could but failed in the end. And only when Ted was laying on the floor…wheezing, bleeding from his hairline, did Randy turn to the young Rhodes and give him a grin.

"_Let me show you why you should win, Codes."_

And Randy had…he had stripped off Ted's trunks and…Cody had been forced to watch as his lover was taken violently, forced to listen to his screams and pleas for mercy and _God_ and _Cody_ and to be left alone. Randy had enjoyed every moment of it, groaning and hissing to Cody about how tight Ted was, how sweet his ass was, even laughing cruelly about the "million-dollar" experience. Randy left bold bite marks on the back of his neck, clawing at his hips. The marks had been bitter reminders later in bed, showing them just what would happen if they displeased Randy.

Cody had never disobeyed his leader, not since then. He still had nightmares, and Ted had become a bit more submissive around Orton. He only mouthed off when he knew he could get away with it, and Cody didn't blame them. It had been a horrible ordeal, one that had taken Cody days of chaste kisses and sweet words to fix just so he could touch his boyfriend again.

And that hadn't been enough. When Randy got the chance, he took a match against Ted and kicked him in the head to assert his dominance and their place. To show who had the control.

Randy had showed many times that he owned them completely.

"Teddy, no" Cody begged his lover with his eyes, not wanting a repeat performance.

The blonde backed off reluctantly, leaning against the locker and fiddling with the hem of his Legacy shirt. When Orton was sure he wouldn't interfere, he turned his attention back to the young Rhodes.

"You got a problem with what happened tonight?"

"Yeah" Cody pursed his lips, looking right up into his leader's face even with a hand wrapped firmly around his neck "You could've hurt my dad."

"He doesn't deserve to shine in our spotlight, his time's over" Randy tilted his head, leaning in closer and enjoying the way the younger man flinched "Don't you think so?"

"….he shouldn't have been out there" Cody admitted in a low rasp.

"You forsake all others for The Legacy" Randy looked between them "That includes your fathers."

Ted and Cody both nodded reluctantly.

"My good boys" Randy smirked, leaning down to brush his mouth over the brunette's jaw "And my pretty little Cody. You know exactly what would've happened if you had stepped in, don't you? If you'd have tackled me like I knew you wanted to?"

"Yes" Cody cowered at the thought "You would have…"

"_Yes_" Randy hissed in his ear, his free hand coming down to leave a sickening caress down his abdomen "I would've taken what's yours again…then had the purest taste of you."

//He says it likes it's nothing// Cody wanted to cry again, but stopped himself.

Randy's chuckle was pure gravel, "You won't be coming after me for revenge anytime, will you?"

"No" he sighed out, knowing it was the truth.

Randy chuckled again at this, slowly stepping away from Rhodes. He walked past him, leaving the kid against the locker. He stepped up to Ted's side, trailing his fingers over the blonde's chin before cupping his opposite cheek. Ted winced, but didn't pull away as the man's large body pressed up against him.

"Randy, please" Ted breathed, afraid as always when Orton got so close.

"And weren't you my sweetest boy out there?" Randy cooed, blunt nails scraping against his soft cheek "Didn't take a step against me, did you? Stood there, out of my way…so good for me. But…you're always sweet for me, huh _Teddy_?"

Randy dropped a kiss on his cheek, enjoying the hiss from the younger man when he licked away a bead of sweat. He gave a dark chuckle, casting Cody a look before disappearing into the showers and out of the main room.

Priceless stayed silent. Both were leaning against the lockers, trying to recall how to breath and get past the disgusted shivers that ran through them.

When Cody's breath hitched, Ted had to look up. His boy had more tears on his face, but he was just staring blankly ahead like he had finally escaped.

"Don't" Ted walked over, seizing his arm and pulling him into his embrace. He nosed under the younger man's jaw, sighing in relief when those hands he adored crept over his back and waist.

"Don't what?" Cody whispered.

"Don't leave me like that, one day you won't come back" the slight hysteria in his lover's tone scared him, but they had every right to be "Don't let him get to you."

"I won't" Cody nuzzled into blonde locks "_We_ won't."

Ted hugged back for all he was worth, putting his lips to the man's ear, "Don't let the earth open up and swallow you if I can't follow."

That just made him want to cry more.

"Let's go, _now_" Cody begged "Let's just go back to the hotel room and forget all about it."

Ted agreed.

* * *

**Whatever author said that you couldn't really see a wrestler calling another wrestler "baby"****(you know who you are), I **_**dare**_** you not to smile at the thought of Ted calling Cody "**_**Baby-boy**_**"**


End file.
